


Two weeks

by VexedBeverage



Series: We meet again [1]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Teencast, smornby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/pseuds/VexedBeverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy little holiday romance fic with my fave pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time they laid eyes on each other was in the airport. 

Alex had been going to grab himself a drink from one of the vending machines after he and his family had gone through to the gate, their flight not due to board for another hour. 

The dark haired boy looked to be about his age and Alex eyed him appreciatively as he approached. “Come on you piece of shit!” The boy grunted under his breath as he smacked the side of the machine with the flat of his hands with a loud metallic thump. 

Alex let out an amused breath and the other boy spun around in alarm at the sound. Alex raised his eyebrows at the other boy but didn’t comment other than to shoot him a grin which got returned. “Fucking thing took my money and won’t give me my drink.” He supplied kicking the machine again, the loud clunking of a can hitting the tray below finally indicating he had his prize. 

The boy bent down and snatched the can out of the machine, his eyes narrowing as he huffed at the cold beverage. “This isn’t what I pressed.” He said through gritted teeth at the machine as if it would offer some kind of apology. 

Alex considered the money in his hand for a moment before he spoke. "Tell you what mate, I’ll have the Lilt and you can have another try for what you want with my money.” 

“You sure?” He asked eyeing Alex, his brow drawn together. Alex just nodded and held his hand out to drop the coin into the other boys. 

As they exchanged money, a flash of colour from around the other boy’s writs caught his eye, poking out from beneath the sleeve of his hoodie but before he could fully examine and confirm his suspicions it was gone, hidden again under the navy blue fabric. 

Alex opened the can and took a long swig as the other boy inserted more money into the coin slot and jabbed a thumb at the Coke button, immediately there was more metal on metal banging as the drink fell to into the tray. The boy stooped to pick it up, a beaming smile on his face when he saw that he had managed to get the drink he wanted. 

The boy straightened up and looked at Alex, his ice blue eyes meeting Alex’s own ocean blues. “Cheers!” He said holding his can up to show Alex who simply clinked his own can against the boys unopened one. 

“No worries mate.” 

They stood for a few moments, not saying anything. The other boy cleared his throat to speak but was cut off by a shout just behind them. 

"Oi, dickhead!” Alex spun and shot his older brother a warning look that went ignored. “Mom sent me to find you, say bye to your boyfriend and get your arse back.” 

Alex’s ears went red at his brother’s shout. “I am going to fucking kill you, you prick!” He turned toward and strode in his direction, not looking back at the other boy, even when he heard him chuckling to himself at Alex’s insult to his brother. 

**********

Ross sighed as the battery died on his PSP, shoving the handheld device back into his bag on the floor beneath his feet. 

Ross hadn’t even wanted to come on this holiday with his family in the first place, but his mom had insisted that he couldn’t stay home alone so he had negotiated with her. He was coming along on the understanding that he had his own apartment to stay in and wasn’t forced to spend all his time with her and his new stepdad. His mom had sighed but agreed, getting Ross to bend a little with a deal to have at least one meal a day with them. 

The voice of the pilot announcing they would soon be descending had Ross’ spirits lifting. Once at the resort he could disappear into his apartment to unpack his books and charge his PSP, he might even be able to escape to the shops to purchase more games.

**********

The transfer from the airport to the resort was boring and Alex was forced to sit next to a doddery old man who smelled of old cigars and boiled cabbage. 

Alex rolled his eyes as his brother ushered him into the apartment that Alex would have to share with him and his girlfriend. “You can sleep out here and we will take the bedroom.” He announced pointing to the sofa bed in the middle of the room. 

“If I have to listen to you two banging, I swear to God…” Alex replied, looking the couple over. 

His brother raised his eyebrows. “Stay out of the apartment as much as possible and you won’t have to.” 

Alex flipped them both the finger and walked towards his suitcase to unpack. 

**********

Slipping away from his mother and the step-douche (as he had dubbed him in his head) was relatively simple. He had said he wanted to unpack and chill out for a bit then he would grab some food from the pool bar and catch an early night. Step-douche had then proposed a romantic evening meal and walk on the beach to his mother, Ross left in a hurry to avoid losing his aeroplane lunch. 

The walk was nice, the roads relatively well kept even if it was a little steep in places. A road ran alone the coast, separating the beach from the rows of shops, bars and restaurants. The smell of the sea was soothing and the dry air was welcome in the heat. 

Ross browsed the shops, taking his time to casually examine things as he went, killing as much time as he could. The shops owners however, would inevitably spot him and try to sell him anything and everything from perfume and trinkets to electricals and games. 

Ross wandered until the sun started to sink in the sky and his stomach started to rumble, now was a good a time as any to grab some food then head back to his apartment to see if the TV in his room was connected to Sky, he could only hope. 

Ross smiled to himself as he approached the pizza place, standing at the window, perusing the menu was the boy from the airport. 

Ross approached to look in the window, standing next to him. “Anything look good, Lilt guy?” 

The other boy turned and grinned as he recognised Ross. “Hello again, ‘tall dark and handsome with the ice blues.’” The boy said with a wink. 

Ross let out a laugh. “That’s a bit of a long name isn’t it?” 

The other boy shrugged. “Didn’t get your name before so I had to improvise.” 

Ross raised his eyebrows and held out his hand. “Ross.” 

The other boy took the hand offered and they shook. “Alex.” He paused as they both looked back at the menu. “Sorry about my homophobe of a brother being a dick.” 

Ross chuckled. “Honestly, it was kind of funny, your face was a picture mate.” 

Alex narrowed his eyes at him. “Thanks so much.” 

Ross smirked. “Where is he anyway?” He asked eyeing the people nearby, none he recognised. 

“Probably banging his girlfriend.” Alex replied with a look of disgust. “I got the hell out of there as quickly as I could. Why my parents thought it would be a good idea for the three of us to share an apartment is beyond me.” 

Ross offered him a sympathetic look. “Sorry man, you not want to spend time with your parents either?” 

Alex shook his head. “Me and my dad don’t really get along, he can’t handle having a queer son.” 

Ross reached out a hand to pat the other boy on the shoulder. “Sorry man, people are pricks.” 

Alex laughed and nodded. “It’s not too bad, he isn’t like overly confrontational or anything, it’s just best if we avoid talking as much as possible.” 

Ross raised an eyebrow. “Looks like your holiday is going to be as fun as mine.” A questioning look from the taller boy had Ross elaborating. “I’m here with my mom and her new husband, they’re still in the honeymoon stage so I made them get me my own apartment and told them I wanted to chill on my own so I don’t have to spend two weeks dry heaving at them.”

Alex looked thoughtful for a second before he opened his mouth. “We should hang out, we can go to the waterpark and shit.” The other boy suggested with a nervous smile. 

Ross smiled full back at him. “I would like that.” 

Another few minutes of staring at the menu passed before Alex broke the silence. “You fancy grabbing a big pizza and chilling by the pool at one of our resorts or something?” 

Ross nodded at him. “Yeah, sure. Mine’s only ten minutes away up the hill, Vista… something.” He supplied. “What pizza do you want to get?” 

Alex shoved a hand into his back pocket of his shorts and handed Ross a business card displaying the name of the resort they were both staying at. “That the place?” 

Ross nodded down at the card before handing it back. “Yeah mate.” 

**********

They spent hours talking that night, sitting out on the patio of Ross’ apartment, laughter punctuating the air often. They received plenty of dirty looks from passers-by on their way to their own apartments but this made them laugh more. 

Alex stayed until after 1am when a text from his brother came through letting him know that if he wasn’t back in the next ten minutes that he would lock him out for the night, so with a quick ‘see you later’ to his new friend, he hurried off back to his place. 

**********

Ross reasoned that breakfast would be the least painful meal to spend with his family, the early morning meal not requiring as much small talk other than to indicate how well he had slept and if he had any plans for the day. 

“We are going on a dolphin watching trip later, do you want to come?” His mother asked with a sweet smile that made Ross feel guilty. 

Ross eyes the step-douche who gave his wife a disapproving look before answering. “Nah, that’s okay mom, I don’t fancy a boat trip.” Step-douche’s face relaxed back to a more neutral expression. 

“Are you sure? You used to love the ocean.” She asked. 

Step-douche interjected, making it so Ross didn’t need to speak. “Leave the poor boy alone, if he doesn’t want to come then he doesn’t have to.” 

**********

Ross meandered along the beach, flip flops held in one hand as his feet sank into the soft sand. He watched as children built sandcastles and adults lay on their hired sun loungers, slowly cooking themselves in the strong sun. 

Ross liked the peace here, he wasn’t expected to be busy all the time, he wasn’t being passive aggressively told that he was lazy just because he didn’t have his nose buried in a book and a pen in his hand. 

The ocean was beautiful, a soft blue that blurred off into the horizon where he couldn’t tell where the sky ended and the earth began. The sea in England was nothing compared to this, it was brown and stank of rotten seaweed in Ross’ experience. 

Ross turned his back on the view and started to make his way back across the beach so he could go back to his apartment, maybe he would bump into Alex and not have to spend the day alone. 

**********

Alex had escaped the apartment as soon as he heard his brother wake up, he had already showered and manged to choke down a bowl of weird Spanish corn flakes floating in funny tasting foreign milk without waking the two sleeping in the other room. 

Outside, the pool was busy, all of the sun loungers full with people, children ran around in large rubber rings and armbands, splashing anyone they could as they leapt into the cold water with squeals of glee. 

Alex contemplated going down to the sea front to check out some of the shops but he was also conscious of the fact that he still had another thirteen days to budget for and if he saw something that he wanted he would reason with himself that he needed it and end up having to eat with his parents and drink nothing but water if he ran out of funds. 

Once Alex had made a full circuit of the complex his apartment was empty of his brother and his brother’s girlfriend allowing Alex to have the place to himself for a while. 

*********

Ross found Alex sitting on the patio of the apartment he was sharing with his brother, he was on a plastic garden chair with a book open in his hands, his feet elevated and resting on top of the plastic table, a bottle of Lilt sat with the lid off next to his right leg. 

“Alright Alex?” He asked approaching the other boy.

Alex looked up from his book, his face breaking out into a large grin as he spotted Ross. “Hey mate, come sit down.” He said shoving what looked to be a receipt in between the pages of the book and threw it to the table. “Want a drink?” He asked lifting his legs slowly from the table where it had stuck to his bare skin. 

Ross shook his head at him. “Nah, I’m good but thanks mate.” Alex shrugged and settled back into his chair as Ross sat down opposite. “I am bored though.” He admitted leaning forwards to read the title of the book and giving it an approving look. 

Smith nodded in agreement. “Why do you think I actually cracked a book?” He voiced gesturing to the table. 

“I’m impressed.” Ross said with a shit eating grin. “You didn’t strike me as someone who would read a book without pictures mate.” 

Smith reached for the book and hit Ross around the head with a hollow ‘thunk’ in response. 

**********

The hours slipped by quickly, morning giving way to afternoon and the return of Alex’s brother. 

“Alright, benders?” He greeted, sweeping passed the two boys to enter the apartment to grab a bag that had been sitting on the side. “Julie and I are going to be spending the evening in the apartment so you need to fuck off for the night.” He said pointing to Alex. 

Ross eyed the older man darkly, noticing Alex shrink in on himself, obviously intimidated and hurt by his brother’s treatment of him. Ross stood from his chair and motioned at the open door. “Grab your shit mate, you’re crashing with me.” Alex raised his head to meet Ross’ eyes and opened his mouth to question but Ross cut him off before he could speak. “Come on man, I’m starving. We’ll go for some dinner after you’re settled in.” 

**********

“You didn’t have to do that, I can go stop with my parents.” Alex said as they reached Ross’ apartment. 

Ross shrugged and unlocked the door, motioning for Alex to enter. “It’s fine mate, it’ll be nice to have some company.” 

Alex didn’t reply and tried to hide his blush by turning to look around the room. It was pretty much an exact replica of the apartment he had just left, sofa bed against one wall, cabinet with the TV on the opposite one. A small kitchenette ran along the back wall which also led to a small hallway with two doors off it, one leading to the small but functional bathroom, the other to the bedroom with a large double bed and built in wardrobes. 

“You can put your clothes in the wardrobe if you want to keep them from creasing.” Ross offered casually as he tried to inconspicuously kick his dirty clothes from the day before under the bed. 

**********

Ross walked to the front in silence, listening to Alex sing under his breath with a small smile. Alex paused in his singing to examine as bar as they walked. “You play pool?” He asked Ross. 

Ross nodded. “Sometimes, I am a bit shit though.” 

Alex laughed. “I’m pretty shit too, at least it would be a fair game.” 

Ross nodded with a smile. 

***********

The day wore on towards night, the two boys had eaten their late lunch and retreated back to the bar that Alex had spotted. 

It was only a euro a game so they kept pumping more money into the slot, losing count of exactly how many games they had played as the time wore on and each boys head grew fuzzier from the cheap, watered down larger they were drinking. 

Alex opened his mouth in a long yawn, Ross watched the flash of teeth and tongue before he too let out a yawn of his own, stretching his back out as he straightened up from taking a shot. “You want to head back?” Ross asked.

Alex nodded and placed his cue down in the centre of the green table. “We should go to that cocktail place tomorrow.” He suggested as they raised a hand in farewell to the barman as they walked by. 

Ross nodded vigorously. “You have the best ideas mate.” 

“That’s because I am awesome.” He shot back with a shit eating grin that Ross returned. 

“I am not going to dispute that gorgeous.” Ross said with a wink. 

Alex huffed a laugh through his nose. As the alcohol had flowed and the two had relaxed, the flirting had gone up a notch, or twelve. For Alex it had at first been a challenge to get the dark haired boy to blush, but now it was smoothing else, a plea for Ross to flirt back and to mean it. 

They stumbled, laughing and exchanging insults and compliments in equal measure as they made their way back to Ross’ apartment. 

 

The icy chill of the room caused goose bumps to rise on skin as soon as they entered. “Shit!” Ross huffed stalking towards a box on the wall. “I fucking left the air con on all day.” 

Alex rubbed at his bare arms. “You trying to get me to freeze my balls off?” He asked the other boy.

Ross didn’t answer but made for the bedroom, opening the door. “It’s alright in here.” He said not meeting Alex’s eye. 

Alex grinned. “If this was all an elaborate scheme just to get me in your bed mate, you needn’t have bothered.” 

Ross opened his mouth in shock at Alex’s words. “I… I didn’t...” Ross stuttered, his face turning a dark pink. 

Alex laughed. “I’m fucking joking mate, but in all seriousness I can’t sleep out here in this cold.” Ross nodded and went into the bathroom. 

Alex stood in the middle of the cold apartment as the bathroom door clicked shut, once he heard the sounds of an electric toothbrush from inside the bathroom he made for the bedroom. 

Ross arrived back in the room as Alex was pulling some pyjama bottoms from the wardrobe where he had stowed them earlier in the day. “You got a side you prefer?” Ross asked gesturing to the bed. 

Alex shrugged. “I’m not really bothered mate, I usually sleep against a wall but…” He didn’t need to finish his sentence, the bed was set in the middle of back wall, only the head of the bed touching a wall. With that he left the room to complete his own nightly rituals. 

**********

 

Alex contemplated himself in the mirror, he had removed his shorts and was now in his striped pyjama bottoms and the t shirt he had been wearing all day. With a shrug at himself he pulled the shirt over his head, making his already messy hair more of a disaster. 

The two steps it took to get from the bathroom to the bedroom were cold enough to raise goose bumps along his naked torso, he shut the door quickly to try and keep out the cold and glanced at Ross who was already under the covers. 

Once he was next to the bed Ross lifted the corner of the covers for him to slip in, Alex’s mouth went dry at the flash of pale skin he caught out of the corner of his eye indicating Ross was wearing only his boxers to sleep in. 

Neither boy said anything for a while, until Alex broke the silence. “This is weird.” He said, hoping to break the tension that had settled over them. 

Ross barked a laugh and turned onto his side so he could look at Alex. “I could still kick you out to go sleep on the sofa if it would make you more comfortable.” 

Alex shot him an unimpressed look in the dim light. “If you do that then you can explain to my mom how I got frostbite and lost all my fingers and toes.” He joked back, nudging Ross’ shin with his foot. 

Alex stared at the ceiling, shadows dancing across it as the bushes outside moved in the breeze. “What do you want to do tomorrow?” Ross asked.

Alex turned on his side to face him, propping his head up on his arm. “Well, we need to do the waterpark at some point and I wouldn’t mind checking out the volcano.” 

Ross hummed in agreement. “There’s a zoo thing on the other side of the island, they have some cool animals I think.” He suggested. “And they do boat and submarine trips down at the marina that could be cool.” 

Alex grinned. “Do they do jet skis and shit?” He asked, voice excited. 

Ross grinned back at him. “Yes, we should so do that!” 

They talked for a while, suggestions for how to fill their days flowing between them in the dark. 

**********

Ross wasn’t sure who fell asleep first, he woke as the sun was rising with an urgent bodily function and a heavy weight on his chest. 

Looking down he was greeted by a face full of messy, sandy coloured hair. Sometime in the night Ross must have turned onto his back and now Alex was sprawled over him, face nuzzled against Ross’ chest, arm draped over the dark haired boys waist. 

Ross smiled to himself as he untangled their legs as gently as he could, he bit his bottom lip in concentration as he lifted Alex’s arm off his stomach and slid out from underneath him. He tiptoed to the door, listening intently to the even breathing of the other boy before heading to the bathroom. 

 

When Ross returned to the room Alex was lying on his side where Ross had been previously, his breathing still indicating he was asleep. Ross climbed in behind the other boy, sitting up to check he really was not awake. After a few moments he sank down beneath the covers and snaked a hand around Alex’s waist, making sure to keep a few inches of space between himself and the other boy. 

He was just drifting off to sleep when Alex moved, his hand lying on top of Ross’, fingers interlocking as he shuffled his whole body backwards to press himself against the dark haired boy. Ross didn’t speak but squeezed Alex’s fingers gently as he buried his face in the juncture between the taller boys shoulder and neck, eliciting a sleepy hum of contentment from Alex. 

They drifted back to sleep. 

**********


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of 2 (This fic is part of a 2 part series. The first chapter of part 2 will be out almost immediately)

Alex woke to the sound of a song he didn’t recognise blasting in the quiet of the room, his brain took a moment to catch up to the present as he felt a warm body pressed against his back, his fingers numb from being bent to hold onto another’s whilst he slept. 

Ross relaxed his hand and rolled onto his back to reach the bedside table where his phone was blaring. “Hello?” He breathed into the phone, voice groggy with sleep. “Of course not mom, look I’ll have dinner with you tonight.” Ross scrubbed at his face, rolling his eyes. “Okay, breakfast tomorrow then.” 

Alex sat up slowly, running a hand through his hair, blinking sleep out of his eyes. After a large yawn he stretched his whole body with a groan of pleasure as Ross finished his phone call. “Everything alright?” 

Ross nodded and placed his phone back on the table. “I was meant to have breakfast with them this morning.” 

Alex shifted his body backwards so his back was pressed against the headboard and glanced down at his watch, it was a little after 10am. 

Ross slid out of the bed without a word and disappeared out of the door, returning a few minutes later with a couple of bottles of water. “I’m gonna go take a shower.” He said as he tossed one of the bottles to the boy still in the bed. 

Alex nodded and twisted the cap off the bottle. “Mind if I brush my teeth first? I got a wicked case of dry mouth.” 

 

Alex returned to the bedroom feeling a little better, only a dull throbbing behind his eyes indicating that he was still hungover. He dressed quickly before lounging on the bed with his book, smiling to himself as he heard Ross beatboxing in the shower. 

He wasn’t really reading the book. His eyes were static on the page not taking any of it in. He had been in a weird place between sleep and awake when Ross had returned to bed the night before and draped am arm around Alex’s waist, his body had instinctively shuffled backwards into the other boys embrace without thought and Ross hadn’t commented on it at all so he was unsure if he should bring it up or not. 

It wasn’t long before Ross re-entered the room, dressed for the day but rubbing vigorously at his damp hair with a towel. “Do you want to do the water park or the volcano today?” He asked Alex as he dumped the towel on a chair in the corner of the room. 

Alex shrugged at him and dropped his now closed book onto the bedside table. 

Ross regarded him for a moment, noting that he wouldn’t meet Ross’ eyes, he wet his lips in preparation for the conversation and made his way over to the bed to talk to the other man. “Alex?” Ross prompted trying to catch his eye. “Last night, I didn’t mean to upset you or make you feel uncomfortable or whatever.” 

Alex narrowed his eyebrows in confusion, a crease forming on the bridge of his nose. “You didn’t mate.” 

Ross let out an amused breath. “So the reason you won’t look at me is…?” 

Alex’s eyes snapped to his and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “I don’t know what I’m meant to say, I am so bad at this shit.” He admitted before his eyes darted to examine the floor again. 

Ross bit his lip in thought. “I can’t read your mind mate, I need you to tell me what you’re thinking.” 

Alex rubbed a hand through his hair, his attention still focused on the carpet. “I’m thinking that I want to kiss you but I’m not sure if that’s something you would be okay with or if I should even mention it at all because if you aren’t then I’m going to have to try and find some other twat who I can rinse at pool to hang out with until I go home.” 

Ross let out a small laugh at Alex speech. “Well calling me a twat probably isn’t the best way to ask if I want to kiss you.” Alex finally looked up at the other man who had edged around the room to stand in front of him, a grin spread over both their faces.

Alex stood and took the step needed to be in Ross’ personal space, only a couple of inches separating them in height. Ross tilted his chin slightly so he could look the taller man in the eye as he spoke. “Kiss me then, you prick.” He challenged. 

Alex snorted a laugh out his nose but complied with the request. 

**********

They didn’t leave the complex until the following day, instead spending their time hanging out and talking in Ross’ apartment about anything and everything that would cross their minds, they spoke for hours on strange rambling topics from what they would do should there be a zombie apocalypse to their favourite childhood memories.

They covered music, film, TV and games between sweet kisses and runs to the pool bar for food and drink, laughter punctuated the air often as they spoke about anything that came to mind, both men’s faces aching from smiling so much. 

**********

“Uno, dos, tres, cuatro!” As the man reached the final number the geyser exploded upwards in a column of boiling water and vapour that had the crowd cheering and clapping. 

“That is so fucking cool!” Alex said with a grin to the dark haired man. “What are they doing over there?” Alex blurted, excitement colouring his voice as he took Ross’ hand and pulled him towards a small group of people gathered around another of the tour guides in a small depression. 

Alex and Ross peered over other tourists shoulders as the tour guide took out some dry straw and pushed it into a crack in the rock wall within seconds it was burning from the heat of the rock. Alex watched as the man did it again in another part of the wall whilst he talked about temperatures and gave facts about the dormant volcano they stood on. 

“Are they cooking fucking chicken over lava over there?” Ross asked pointing to where a huge wire grate was set over a hole in the floor. 

Upon further investigation the men found that it wasn’t being cooked over lava but, like the combusting straw earlier it was being heated by the sheer heat of the rocks below the grate. 

***********

They arrived back at the complex full from their early dinner, clutching plastic shopping bags full of alcohol for their planned evening of cards and listening to music. 

It had only taken Alex two whiskeys before he made a joking suggestion to play strip poker. 

Ross had raised an eyebrow at him. “That eager to get naked mate?” He had teased with a wicked grin. 

Alex had laughed at him. “More like eager for you to get naked babe.” He shot back with an exaggerated wink that somehow made Ross’ stomach flip wildly in anticipation. 

Ross cleared his throat and took a long pull on his bottle of lager, mouth dry. “Alright then.” He agreed before standing to pull the curtains closed across the large windows. 

Alex flicked on the lights as he went to the small fridge to top up his drink, bringing Ross another bottle to replace his now empty one. 

 

Alex apparently hadn’t been exaggerating when he had boasted he was good at poker earlier that night, Alex had lost one sock so far and Ross was down to nothing but his dark grey boxers and it looked like he wasn’t going to win this hand either when he examined his cards. 

The dark haired man sighed. "First pool and now this, is there anything you aren’t going to trounce me at?” He asked throwing down his cards onto the space on the sofa between the two of them. 

Alex smirked at him and gathered the cards in his hands to place them on the table so he could scoot over to where Ross sat. “I’m sorry, I’ll let you win next time.” He said leaning closer to Ross, bringing a hand up to trace his thumb over Ross’ cheekbone. 

Ross leaned forwards into the touch and closed the gap between their mouths, lips brushed in a slow and lazy kiss that quickly became heated when the tip of Ross’ tongue brushed against Alex’s bottom lip. 

Ross moaned into the kiss as Alex’s hand cradled the back of his neck and brushed against the sensitive spot behind his ear. 

“I really want to touch you right now.” Alex breathed as Ross turned his head to nip at Alex’s neck, Alex’s words shooting a bolt of electricity from his brain to his groin. 

**********

Days passed in a blur of laughter and lust, the two men spending as much time wrapped up in each other as possible. 

 

Alex collapsed back onto the bed, sweat running down his face as Ross pulled the sheets up to cover his lower half. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” Alex asked with a look of concern at the other man. 

Ross gave him a bewildered look, blinking incomprehensibly for a moment before he was able to form an answer. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He asked in shock. “Did you not hear the noises I was making?” 

They shared a grin for a moment before Alex moved to rest his head on Ross’ chest, smiling to himself when he heard that Ross’ heart was still racing. “What time is the bus?” Alex asked sleepily, his hand lifting to rest next to his face, palm splayed over Ross’ sternum. 

Ross yawned and reached his right arm behind him to flick the light off. “Ten.” He answered as he found the switch, plunging the room into darkness. 

*********

“Look, look, look!” Alex excitedly shouted to Ross who was still standing at the African grey parrot cage watching two of the birds puffing their feathers at each other. 

Alex was pointing into what appeared to be a large empty enclosure from where Ross stood so he moved to stand next to the other man to see what he was looking at. 

Alex sucked his teeth in a bad imitation of the reference before speaking. “It’s Sergei!” 

Three meerkat’s stood on their hind legs behind a log, their faces just visible over the wood. Ross shook his head at Alex’s impression as he recited half of the advert before struggling for the rest.

**********

Ross hated goodbyes. 

Their last night had been spent in silence, neither man speaking as they lay in a sleepy haze both of them dwelling on the knowledge that this was their last night together they finally passed out in the early morning, the bodies plastered together trying subconsciously to be as close as possible. 

 

Ross had wanted to say so much to Alex but he couldn’t, it wouldn’t be right to confess such deep feelings for someone he had met only two short weeks ago and now Alex was due to leave for the airport and Ross had no idea how the hell to say goodbye. 

Alex zipped up his suitcase and wheeled it towards the door of the apartment before turning back to the dark haired man looking lost in the middle of the room. 

“I’ve been thinking.” Ross started, examining Alex’s face to try and burn it into his memory. “You know we talked about long distance relationships and stuff?” 

Alex nodded but didn’t immediately speak, seeming to be gathering his thoughts before he broke the silence. “We both agreed they’re shit and don’t work.”

Ross nodded and took a deep breath. “And we’re both about to go off to uni and I know this is going to sound shit but we haven’t swapped numbers or emails, hell I don’t even know your last name.” Ross laughed nervously at himself as he rambled. “So I thought that maybe we just shouldn’t.” 

Ross’ heart seemed to have stopped, he didn’t want Alex to think he didn’t like him, he did, maybe a little too much and that was why he had to do this. Alex’s smile was only a quirk of the side of his lip but it didn’t look to Ross like he was offended or upset by what he had said. “I know what you mean.” Alex supplied. “These last two weeks have been amazing, probably the best of my whole life and you are fucking incredible but I don’t know how we would keep this going back home.” 

Ross let out a relieved breath and nodded. “We’re going to be far away and it’s not like we’re going to have a load of money to be able to see each other on a regular basis.” Ross agreed. 

Alex closed the distance between them, his hand reaching for Ross’. “I would prefer to remember us like this, as we have been since we met than for us to stretch this out for months and for us both to be miserable.” 

Ross didn’t respond in words instead he released Alex’s hands and wrapped both his arms around the other man’s neck in a tight embrace, Alex’s hands snaking around his waist to hug him back. The hug dragged out, neither man wanting to let go of the other, Ross buried his face in Alex’s neck and felt as Alex rested his own head on top of his, he felt the taller man take a large breath through his nose buried in Ross’ hair before he sighed a shaky breath and loosened his arms. 

They broke apart slowly, Alex's hands running from Ross' shoulders to the tips of his fingers before he pulled the dark haired man in for one last soft kiss that lasted only a second before he was walking out of the room, Ross watched as Alex left, not looking back.


End file.
